Samus' lonely voyage
by Klihonja
Summary: Samus is on her way to the Galactic Federations base when she tries to go to sleep. But it's to cold so she tries to warm her self up, which leads into something else. Rated M for sexual content


_Samus is 24 years old in this story and takes place after the events of Super Metroid and before the events of Other M._

Samus was travelling back to the Galaxy Federation's base after a mission.

She had chased after Ridley, who had stolen the baby Metroid.

The mission was a success.

Ridley was killed.

But the baby, the baby didn't live.

Samus sets her gunship to auto-pilot, puts it in stealth mode and walks down to the bed all the way back in the gunship.

She makes the Varia Suit disappear and she's wearing her Zero Suit.

Samus has a beautiful body.

Tall, slim, nice ass, perfect sized breasts for her, and long blond hair.

She could make any man/woman drool.

Except when she had her Arm Cannon pointed in their face.

She was a woman you didn't mess around with.

Samus fell back on the bed.

She was tired. Both physically and emotionally.

All she could think of was the baby Metroid who sacrificed itself to save her.

To see it die, right in front of her.

Samus could feel a tear in her eye.

Even though Samus was tough. She never had anyone to comfort her.

She was always alone.

Even now. In one of the saddest moments of her life.

She crawls up in a fetal position.

She was 24 and still a virgin.

She had only masturbated a few times.

She hadn't even been touched by a man.

It's not like she couldn't get any.

But she wanted it to be special, and with someone she could trust.

But that was the problem.

She couldn't trust anyone.

After a while lying down on the bed, she removes her Zero Suit.

She doesn't need to wear bra or panties in the Zero Suit since it's so tight and fits just right on her body.

Which makes it very comfortable to wear.

Completely nude she lays down in the bed, trying to get some sleep.

After some time it starts to get very cold.

Samus' nipples get hard.

She places her hands on them trying to warm them up a little.

But then she starts to rub her breasts and play with her nipples.

Since she doesn't get touched so often, rarely masturbates and had been on a long and tedious mission this felt really good.

But still she didn't get any warmer.

"Gunship, turn the heat up" She said.

"Affirmative Samus Aran".

It got warmer very quickly, but this didn't stop Samus rubbing.

She slid one hand down the stomach until she reached her pussy. It was a little hairy since she hadn't shaved because she was on a mission.

Samus didn't mind and started to rub.

Rubbing one breast and her pussy at the same time felt amazing.

She felt that she was very, very wet.

Then she started fingering. First with one finger, then with two and then three. Then she came, and it felt so good. She even squirted a little.

But Samus was still horny, but she didn't feel like her fingers was enough.

She wanted to try something else.

She stood up, walked to a closet and started to dig trough it.

There, at the very bottom. She found what she was looking for.

It was a 7 inch dildo, that she had bought many years ago but never used.

Now was the perfect time.

She laid down on the bed again. Spreading her legs.

She puts the dildo right on her pussy lips.

She slowly breaths in and out.

Then she pushes 2 inches of it.

Gasping a little, she pushes more in.

Slowly she has all 7 inches inside.

Never had she had something so deep in her pussy before, and it felt amazing.

She pulls the dildo almost all the way out. Then she pushes it back in. She continue doing this, moving faster and harder. She starts to moan and making little screams of pleasure. While she fucks her self with the dildo she rubs her clit.

While it indeed hurt having the dildo inside her, she didn't mind.

Because of the enormous pleasure.

She moves it faster and thrusts it harder, biting her lower lip as she do.

"I-I'm going to cum!"

This time she didn't squirt a little.

She squirts a lot.

Screaming a moan as loud as she can.

She puts the dildo back and climb back in the bed

Even tough this had felt amazing, she was still lonely.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep

-Klihonja


End file.
